


Favret Hero (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Bucky receives his first piece of fan mail.





	Favret Hero (Imagine)

It was that time again; mail call.

Every month, all the Avenger mail that’d been cleared is delivered. Some people, like Steve, get sack fulls of letters, gifts, and treats. Others, don’t get much, if any. You remembered how excited and nervous you were when you got your first bundle. You’d cried over every single letter, even though only one was particularly emotional. You uploaded them all onto a digital album, and kept the originals in a box.

Tony jumped for joy, literally, when he received one more box than Steve.

“Don’t take it personally, Cap. Maybe get out a little more, kiss some babies and dance with nice old ladies, and you too could be as beloved as me.”

Few laughed, some groaned, Steve only shook his head in disbelief.

Natasha was always surprised whenever she was sent something, but hid it well and graciously accepted her short stack of letters.

“Barnes!” the last of the delivery crew called.

The room grew quiet as everyone looked around the room.

“What?” Bucky peeked out of the kitchen, mouth full with a half eaten muffin.

“Mail, Sir.”

Bucky’s eyes went round in shock. He never received mail, and the only reason he was down there while it was distributed was because he was hungry.

“For me? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir,” the man didn’t approach, but rather held the letter out for Bucky to take.

He walked slowly, almost as if he was scared it was a big joke. Looking around at his teammates, they were all smiling at him. Even Sam looked pleased, which didn’t ease his suspicions.

“Thank you,” he croaked, taking the envelope from the man. “Excuse me.” Without another look at his friends, he headed toward the elevator to read the letter in private.

After you’d had enough of Tony’s gloating, and you and Clint had eaten all his candy, you went to check on Bucky. On the ride to his floor, you were hit with a horrifying thought. What if Bucky’s letter wasn’t from a fan? What if was something unkind? You all had your share of hate mail, and it does take time to learn to shrug it off. The thought of that being Bucky’s first almost dropped you to your knees.

The elevator doors opened and you ran to his door, stopping only for moment when you heard his sobs. You let yourself in without knocking, knowing he wouldn’t have responded anyway. Rather than say anything, you wrapped your arms around him and began to make soothing sounds as he buried his face in your stomach.

Once he’d settled down enough, you asked if you could see it, and he handed it over without complaint. You immediately smiled when you recognized the script as that of a child’s.

_**‘Dear Mr. Barnes** _

_**My name is Daisy and I live in Arizona. I am 6 years old and am in 1st grade. You are my favret hero. When we play Avengers at scool I always pick you. I think your arm is cool. Do you like basket ball? I like basket ball. I hope you like the pictur I drew.** _

_**Your frend Daisy.’** _

Below the writing, was a cute picture of Bucky, metal arm and all, and a little girl who you assumed was meant to be Daisy on a basketball court.

“Why are you crying?” Bucky asked, making you realize you were indeed crying.

“Because I’m jealous I didn’t get a drawing,” you tried to play it off. “Buck, this is beautiful.”

“Yeah.” He still wore the puzzled expression from earlier. “It feels weird, though, doesn’t it?”

You knew what he was thinking without his having to say it. “Hey,” you gently bumped his arm. “did you know you’re my favorite, too?”

“I am?”

“Uh-huh. Haven’t you noticed no one can stand the sight of my blueberry muffins anymore?”

“What?!” he was scandalized at the idea. “I love those!”

“I know. It’s why I keep making them.”

He eyed you warily, looking for any sign of deceit. His face softened and he smiled when he found nothing but sincerity in your eyes. “Thank you,” he choked out emotionally.

“Don’t start, you’re going to make me cry again,” you chuckled, making him snort. “So, what do you say we celebrate?” You placed the letter on his nightstand and took his hand in yours, leading him out the door. “Wherever you want to go, my treat. Then we’ll go to a craft store and pick up a frame for Daisy’s letter. Sound good?”

Bucky pulled his hand from yours and snaked it around your waist. “Sounds great.”


End file.
